


阅卷

by RACHEL_SHIKAKU



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU
Summary: @我吃面
Relationships: Lee Jonghyun/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	阅卷

**Author's Note:**

> @我吃面

在高中任教两年，李灿多从没有对哪个学生动过心。女学生对清秀又和善的李老师格外倾心，收上来的作业里偶尔夹着情书，走廊上也有别班的女孩红着脸向他问好。李灿多对所有恋慕都温柔婉拒，接着再送上一两句鼓励学习的话。  
温柔的李灿多，正直的李灿多。  
可为什么会变成现在这样？  
李灿多定定看着跨坐在他大腿上一脸坦然的文星伊，心脏仿佛快要炸开。  
明明一开始不是这样的。  
文星伊不是什么顽劣的学生，每次作业都按时上交，成绩也一直说得过去，只是上课偶尔会走神。她坐在靠窗第一排，经常托着腮往窗外看，淡漠的神情叫人探不清究竟。每当李灿多望着她的侧脸，打算提醒她回神时，文星伊都会赶在他开口之前转过头，若无其事地冲他一笑，继续低头记笔记。  
李灿多莫名有种输了的感觉。  
她不像其他女学生一样频繁出入李灿多的办公室，或是时不时在课后拦住他问问题。文星伊只会坐在座位上，伸出舌尖舔弄着手中的棒棒糖，与讲台上整理课件的李灿多对望，然后扬起眉毛，把棒棒糖塞回口中，眼神里都是无辜。  
这种时候，李灿多也有输了的感觉。  
这天下了晚自习，李灿多留在教室里批改刚收上来的试卷。整栋楼就剩他一个人，安静得只听得见笔尖的沙沙声，所以文星伊推开门进来的时候，李灿多惊得差点碰翻墨水。  
“李老师。”文星伊关上门，走向他。  
他们从没面对面单独交谈过，李灿多看着她慢慢靠近，不禁往后退了退。他脑海中生出奇怪的联想，觉得文星伊像一只正在觅食的食肉动物，她眼里没有平日的淡漠，而像一潭翻涌的湖，似乎要把李灿多勾进湖里。  
或者一口吞掉。  
文星伊拨开李灿多的手臂，掀起短裙坐上他的大腿，勾上他的脖颈，嘴唇轻蹭他的耳垂。  
“李老师。”她低声在他耳边叹息。  
李灿多本能地想把她推开，但不知为何僵住了身体，全身的血液似乎都往下半身涌去。  
“李老师，我好喜欢你。”湿热的气息喷在李灿多的右耳上，文星伊轻轻收紧双臂，让自己和李灿多靠得更近，胸前的柔软挤压在李灿多结实的胸膛上。  
李灿多的呼吸逐渐急促，性器在裤裆里高高翘起，支起了小帐篷。  
“你也喜欢我，对不对？”文星伊挺直身子，饱满的阴唇在李灿多大腿上前后摩擦，阴蒂在挤压中逐渐发红硬挺，粘滑的淫液从空虚的穴口不断流出。  
直到大腿上传来阵阵湿意，李灿多才反应过来文星伊裙下什么都没穿。他喉头发紧，艰难地吐出一句：“星伊……我是老师……”  
文星伊并没有停下身体的晃动，反而加快了速度，臀肉上渗出细密的汗珠，在白炽灯下闪着光。李灿多整条大腿都快被文星伊的淫液浸湿，两团软肉随着她前后摆动的节奏一下下轻撞在李灿多胸膛上，两粒乳头红艳艳的，在薄薄的白衬衫下挺立着。  
“哈啊……李老师……是……好老师……所以……哈……帮帮学生……”文星伊夹紧双腿，断断续续在李灿多耳边浪叫，花穴的内壁开始收缩，把更多翻涌的淫液从体内挤出。  
李灿多被她的娇喘扰得愈发迷乱，忍不住伸手用力钳住臀肉，抓得满满一手，又加大力气揉捏，扯得穴口的收缩愈加明显。他揉得文星伊浑身发软，被逼出了一丝哭腔。  
“哈啊……老师……啊……好舒服……星伊要……要高潮了……”文星伊仰着头，紧抓着李灿多的肩膀，在他怀里颤抖着高潮，发出破碎的呻吟声，胸腔剧烈地起伏。李灿多小心扶着她的腰，抬头看着这个平时乖顺的学生此刻不堪的模样。文星伊细白的脖颈染上一层粉色，圆润的双乳和硬挺的乳首在被汗浸湿的白衬衫下一览无遗。  
她扶住李灿多的肩膀软软起身，略有抱歉地看着他湿透的西装裤，跪下身子，仰头看他。  
“李老师，真对不起，把你衣服弄脏了。”刚高潮过的文星伊眼眶红红的，衬衫前两颗扣子开着，露出那道深深的沟壑。看着这样的文星伊，他又怎能说出一个责怪的字。  
文星伊摸摸被自己淫液浸湿的布料，若有所思地开口：“要不然，我把老师的裤子带回家，洗好再还给老师，好不好？”她一边说着，一边用双手攀向李灿多的腰部，开始解他的腰带。“西装要干洗，我都知道的，老师不用担心。”  
她脱下李灿多的裤子，勾下那块束缚着阴茎的布料，粗大的性器一下弹了出来，龟头处沾满了湿哒哒的黏液。文星伊用一只小手扶着阴茎，将龟头抵在自己唇边，用粉嫩的舌尖把龟眼轻轻舔净。李灿多猛地倒吸一口气，右手插入她的长发间。  
“老师这里也很难受对不对？”文星伊另一只手圈上他的性器上下撸动着，舌尖继续在龟头打转，时不时调皮地往下按压，催出更多汁液来。李灿多低声叹息，发出沙哑的喉音。  
文星伊裹住龟头前端用力吮吸了一下，还没等李灿多做出下一步反应，便张开小嘴，试图把整根肉茎吞入口中。不知道是嘴太小还是肉棒的尺寸太可观，文星伊甚至不需要收起双颊来挤压插在口中的肉棒，只是张着嘴，主动吞咽着，让肉棒在她口中来回抽插。  
小嘴被撑开的时间太长，文星伊的嘴角逐渐发酸，透明的唾液缓缓渗出，顺着下颌一直往下流淌，滴在微微晃动的乳房上。肉棒在嘴里啧啧作响，她的嘴唇也变得湿漉漉的，看了不禁让人心生怜爱。  
教室的后门突然被人打开，夜间巡逻的保安探头往里看。李灿多下意识伸手把文星伊往自己身下按，粗大的肉棒直抵喉头，呛得文星伊喘不过气，低声发出呜咽。有讲台的阻挡，保安并未察觉什么异样，他点头向李老师问好，并嘱咐他走的时候记得锁门。李灿多努力堆起笑作答，一边抚摸文星伊的小脑袋以示安抚。文星伊赌气似的把肉棒从嘴里抽出，用仓鼠似的小门牙在龟头上用力摩擦一下。李灿多没忍住痛呼出声，在保安疑惑的眼神里匆匆挥手送客。  
教室后门重新关上，李灿多低头准备向文星伊发火。文星伊抬头看着李灿多，嘴唇被摩擦得通红，小巧的唇珠肿了起来，双眼带着迷蒙的雾气，像是刚才呛出的眼泪。李灿多看着这样可怜兮兮的她，一时语塞。  
“老师要罚星伊吗？”文星伊语气里满是委屈，“老师是不是觉得星伊做得不够好？”  
语毕，她从性器根部开始，一路往上轻吻，一直到龟头处，又重新把湿漉漉的性器送入口中。这一次便是整根没入。李灿多发出沙哑的呻吟，胀满的阴茎微微颤动，他拼命忍住才没有立刻射在文星伊嘴里。  
文星伊小猫似的呜咽着，伴着男人低沉的喘息，她忍不住握住自己的右乳大力揉捏，然后用拇指逗弄着乳头，又用拇指和食指揪起它，在指间滚动着，轻轻往前拉。还湿润着的花穴又开始一张一合，花蜜顺着大腿滴落在地上，聚起一滩黏腻。  
龟头抵在喉间，让文星伊觉得难受，反射神经引起喉头不断收缩，夹击着粗大的肉棒，李灿多爽得不禁主动在文星伊嘴里大力抽插，十几下之后便低吼一声，把滚烫浓稠的白浊尽数射了出来。  
文星伊闭上眼睛，努力吞咽带着腥咸的精液，但还是有很多液体从嘴角滴落。李灿多喘息着，喉结上下翻滚，他低头看着身下辛勤劳作的女孩，伸手摸了摸她的小脸。  
文星伊把阴茎从小嘴里抽出，似乎有些不舍地吻了吻它，帮李灿多重新穿戴整齐，站起身。她揉揉自己的嘴角，嗔怪地看着李灿多：“老师的那个太大了，弄得我嘴好痛。”没等李灿多回应，她又冲李灿多粲然一笑：“不过没关系，这是报答老师今天帮我自慰。”  
文星伊将自己的衬衫扣好，穿上外套走出教室。  
“老师，裤子记得明天拿给我，我帮老师洗。”文星伊边开门边说到。  
“星伊。”李灿多犹豫着叫住自己的学生。  
“怎么了？”文星伊回头，嘴角还带着干涸的白色痕迹。  
“那下次……”李灿多的欲望又一次挺立起来，“下次，还可以帮帮老师吗？”  
文星伊露出了狡黠的神情。  
“随时奉陪。”


End file.
